My LifeOur Life
by XMrsCullenXx
Summary: Bella's life completely changed when she met a green eyed sex god, will she go from singing and acting to mother and wife in one year? please read to find out


**I do not own any of the twilight characters in this story!**

**Bella POV**

**My life has always been pretty crazy as im not your typical 20year old girl, my name is Bella Swan and i am a international superstar i am a singer,actress and model all in one i am known worldwide for my singing and my acting i am also a Victoria Secrets model, so as you can tell my life is'nt norma,l but just when i thought my life couldnt get anymore crazy i met HIM, with his crooked smile that could make any girl die and go to heaven with his sexy bed hair that you just wanted to run your hands through 24/7 and his eyes hmmm.. yes those emerald green eyes that could hypnotize any girl in to bed, and this was the moment that changed my life forever.**

**1 week ago**

**"thats great Bella turn your head this way and lift your left arm a little higher... thats it perfect, perfect, yeesss, ok and thats a rap, thank you everyone and good night"**

**Chris the main photogropher here at Victoria Secrets had just called the end on my latest photoshoot for the new winter collection and boy i could not wait to get home and get ready for a night with girls tonight it was just what i needed to end a very busy week.**

**" hey Bella, do you need a ride home" asked Kelly one of my really good friends.**

**"no im fine thanks i have my car out back i will see you at 8 for drinks, Bar 210 right?"i asked**

**"yes i'm picking Amy, Nicky and Ashley up at half 7 i will leave my car with the valet and pick it up tomorrow are driving and leaving or getting a cab?"**

**"ummm i will proberly drive and leave" i replied**

**" ok babe see you tonight, bye" waved Kelly as she walked ut the front to her car**

**" bye sweets" i shouted as she walked out the door.**

**i changed, got al my stuff together and walked out the back of the building and climbed in to my beloved customized Range Rover and drove back to my apartment building, once inside i kicked off my shoes and jumped in the shower washing my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo, conditioner and body was, once i was clean i wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and walked in to my bedroom and picked out my outfit for the evening, i decided i was going to flaunt everything i had tonight so i settled on a pale blue bodycon dress and the bust was covered in diamonds i got dressed and did my hair and make up, my make up was very natural with a bit of blue eyeshadow and i left my hair to cascade down my back in loose curls, after a spritz of perfume i was ready to go.**

**i drove about for about 15 minutes to get to Bar210 left my car with the valet guys and made my way inside, as soon as i entered the club i was bombarded with fans asking for pictures and autographs i signed a couple and took a few pictures before the door staff for the club ame along and broke up the crowd, i looked around for a few moments before i spotted my friends sitting in a VIP booth at the back of the club i made my way over and was let in immediatley.**

**"HI" we all screamed at eachother as we hugged eachother**

**" so girls what are we drinking tonight then?" asked Amy**

**"Hmm how about start with a few cocktails then hit the shots?" suggested kelly.**

**"Hell Yeah" we all agreed**

**After doing a few cocktails the shots soon started to make there way in to the mix and to say i was drunk was a bit of an understatment we all decided it was time to dance, making our way to the dancefloor we started dancing to Jessie J- Domino, after dancing to a few songs i decided to sit down for a bit as i was a little tired from all the dancing, i was looking around the club to see what mixture of people were in here tonight when our eyes met i was completley frozen on the spot his eyes were the most amazing shade of green i had ever seen in my entire life, these were the eyes of the man who would change my life.**

**Ok guys what do you think? should i carry on or should i stop. please please review and critisism is welcome as long as your not really mean.**


End file.
